Mission Time: Deadly Attack!!!
Knox sat up and yawned. " What a night!" The night before, Knox Kyōraku and his friend Zien Tykras had played a prank on what Knox estimated to be 700 people. They were chased back to their homes and narrowly escaped a mob of angry people. Knox got up and walked over to get some breakfast. He opened his refrigerator door - and it was empty. " Dad, where did all the food go?" Knox asked. " What do you mean?" Knox's adoptive father, Trenity Zurōka, walked out into the kitchen. When he saw the refrigerator, his jaw dropped to the floor. "'' Where did all the food go?!?! I just bought some yesterday!!!! Why, Oh why did this have to happen?!" Knox stared at his dad. Knox's dad turned around and looked around the house. He ran off into my bedroom. " Aha! Come look at this, Knox!" Trenity called from out in his bedroom. Knox ran in his bedroom and saw food laying on the ground. " How did this get here?" Knox's dad said. " I don't know!" Knox awnsered. All the sudden, there was a explosion of smoke behind Knox. Reflexively, he pulled some of his Double-Sided Kunai off of a table that he had been working on the day before and threw it at the person behind him. He heard a thud. Knox looked behind himself. A , and not any Jonin, was standing their. She had dodged the kunai, so the kunai was lodged in the wall. " Nice reflexes, Knox." said Kūey Sensei. " Sensei! I'm sorry." Knox said, surprised. " Well, I guess I can't get ''too mad. You were just showing off your skills." Kūey said, smiling. A angry look spread over her face. WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!? YOU NEED TO KNOW WHEN TO ATTACK AND WHEN NOT TO!!!!" She screamed. " But - NO EXCUSES!!!! " She stopped and sighed. " Well, I've got some news for you. We have a mission. So get ready." With that, she jumped out of the house. " Few." Knox sighed. " Well, Let me get changed and I'll be off. 10 Minutes Later... Knox grabbed his weapon pouch and tied it around his leg. He stood up and grabbed his headband. He paused, looking at the symbol of Konoha. Knox then tied it around his forehead. He picked up his aviators-like cap and put it on his head, so that the blue strap was no longer visible. He walked out of his bedroom and headed for the door. " You won't be leaving without this, Knox." Knox turned around and saw his father standing there, holding a necklace with a shark tooth on it. Knox and his father had always seen it as a good luck charm. " Thanks, Dad." Knox reached over and grabbed the necklace. He put on his neck and smiled at his dad. " Bye, Dad." Knox hugged his father and then opened the door. He walked outside then jumped off through . He eventually stopped in a clearing out in the forest. " Hey, Knox." Zien said, smiling. " Nice to see ya, Zien." Knox fist-bumped with Zien. Behind them, Kūey Sensei and Setia Uzumaki landed. " So, everyone's here." Kūey said, " Let's go then." Setia and Kūey jumped off. Knox stared after them. " Come on." Zien said. Knox looked at Zien and smiled. And then they jumped off. " You know, why do we always jump? Why don't we just run or walk to places?" Zien asked. " Because jumping's faster. But you're right,it does get a little repetitive." Knox replied. " Well, jumping is not faster when it comes to me. My best skill is my speed. I could just use and be on my merry way." Zien said. " We're supposed to stay n a group though, so even though you could be over with the mission in a few seconds, you can't." Knox looked ahead. knox's eyes grew large. " I just realized I don't know what the mission is!" Knox said, surprised. " Wow, I won't know what to expect." Knox shrugged. " Oh well." The Attack...